I am Tom Riddle
by Harry-is-a-Prat
Summary: Ginny's POV of her 1st year (harry's second year), being possessed by Tom riddle, etc.
1. Default Chapter

**I am Tom Riddle Chapter one**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. If it belonged to me, I'd rule the world! MWAHAHAH!**

**Hey, guys! This is my second fic. My other fic, "Blind" isn't going so well, so please help me and review. Review this too and NO FLAMES!**

My summer so far has been a total snore. Same old, same old. All my friends are off in Romania or wherever for the holiday, but of course we can't afford it. We've always been that way: me, Ron, Percy, Fred and George, and mum and dad. Bill and Charlie have already graduated from Hogwarts, so they don't live with us. However, today wasn't boring in the least. This is what happened:

I got to sleep in- yay! But only to be woken up by mum screaming at Fred and George, as per usual. I sat up in bed and listened.

"BEDS EMPTY? NO NOTE! CAR GONE- COULD HAVE CRASHED- OUT OF MY MIND WITH WORRY- DID YOU CARE? – NEVER, AS LONG AS I'VE LIVED- YOU WAIT UNTIL YOUR FATHER GETS HOME, WE NEVER HAD TROUBLE LIKE THIS FROM BILL OR CHARLIE OR PERCY-" and on and on and on. I locked my door to muffle the sound. I wish I could have put a silencing charm on it, but I'm not allowed to do magic outside of school, which sucks.

I tried to go back to sleep, but somehow I couldn't. What was mom talking about? Probably it was dad's car (it's a muggle transportation device) that he got from the ministry, but why did they take it? Questions flew around in my mind. I got up sat on the bed. I peeped out the door.

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" my mum was still yelling. I honestly felt sorry for my brothers at that moment. I shut the door again. I sighed. Mum yelling was normal, so it probably was a normal day. I would eat breakfast, help mum do the chores and then walk around doing absolutely nothing. Fun. I had just realized how hungry I was, and I could smell bacon cooking. I got up to go downstairs- I would change later. The next part is really, really, really surprising for me.

I was on the stairs when I saw a scene in the kitchen. Fred and George were opening their big mouths and talking, as usual.

-"It was cloudy, mum!"

-"They were starving him, mum!" starving who? I found that out when I looked around the kitchen, only to see mum buttering the toast of _HARRY POTTER, _the boy who survived the wrath of You-Know-Who, and the guy I've been crushing on since like, _ever._ I stared a second longer at that messy black hair and gorgeous green eyes, until he looked up. I let out a squeal- I couldn't help it- and ran out of the kitchen. As I ran out, I heard Ron say, "Ginny. My sister. She's been talking about you all summer!" Ok, I have not been talking about Harry this whole boring summer! Ok, maybe once... twice... maybe every few days? Fine, I admit it! But when you don't have any friends around to talk to, you have to let out some stuff sometimes. Maybe I'll just let it out here right now: HARRY IS SO HOT! HE'S ALSO A NICE AND FUNNY PERSON AND I'M COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH HIM! There. That felt good.

I finally went down to breakfast after I dressed, bracing myself not to make a fool of myself in front of Harry. I mean, I was meeting a celebrity! It was like meeting that muggle star Orlando Bloom dad was always talking about!

When I walked into the kitchen, everybody was looking over the list of the books they'd need for Hogwarts, which reminded me we were going to Diagon Alley the next day! I'd probably get only hand-me-down books, but going to Diagon Alley is always fun! I also had to remind mum I wanted a journal to write in during the year.

"That lot won't come cheap," George was saying.

"Well, we'll manage," said mum worriedly. "I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things second-hand." Well, what did I tell you?

"Oh, are you starting Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked me.

I wanted to say something funny and witty, but the most I could do was nod, and I put my elbow in the butter dish, which I _know_ Harry saw. Luckily, Percy walked in at that moment, so I don't think anyone else saw the true idiot I really am.


	2. chapter 2

**I am Tom Riddle Chapter 2**

Mum woke us all up early the next morning to get our books. After a few bacon sandwiches (yum), mum got out the Floo powder from the mantelpiece and looked inside.

"We're running low, Arthur," she said to dad. "We'll have to buy some more today." Well, there goes my new journal! "Ah, well, guests first! After you, Harry dear!"

Harry stared at the flower pot. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

We kind of stared at him. I mean, I've never met anyone who doesn't know about Floo powder!

All of a sudden, Ron said, "He's never traveled by Floo powder! Sorry, Harry, I forgot."

"_Never?_" asked dad. I'm sure he was as surprised as I was. "But how did you get to Diagon Alley to buy your things last year?"

"I went on the Underground-" Harry started to say, but dad interrupted him.

"Really? Were there _escapators_? How exactly-"

"Not _now_, Arthur," said mum. "Floo powder's a lot quicker, dear, but goodness me, if you've never used it before-"

"He'll be all right, mum," said Fred. "Harry, watch us first." He took a pinch of Floo powder and threw it into the flames. We'd all seen this routine many times before, but Harry was watching with apparent interest. The fire turned green, and Fred shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and vanished.

Harry let out an audible gasp. I'm sure he was nervous. To tell you the truth, Floo powder kind of freaks me out too. That's why I always go with mum.

"You must speak clearly, dear," mum said to Harry as George took a pinch of Floo powder. "And be sure to get out at the right grate…"

"The right what?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well, there are an awful lot of wizard fires to choose from, you know, but as long as you've spoken clearly-"ugh, mum was making Harry more and more nervous, I could tell.

"He'll be fine, Molly, don't fuss," said dad, getting some Floo powder for himself.

"But dear, if he got lost, how would we ever explain to his aunt and uncle?"

"They wouldn't mind," Harry said bitterly. "Dudley would think that it was a brilliant joke if I got lost up a chimney, don't worry about that-" Oh, yeah, I forgot what monsters his aunt, uncle and cousin are. This Dudley person sounds a bit like a muggle Malfoy!

"Well…all right… you go after Arthur," mum blabbed on. "Now, when you get into the fire, say where your going-"

"And keep your elbows tucked in," Ron added.

"And your eyes shut," said mum. "The soot-"

"Don't fidget," said Ron. "Or you might well fall out of the wrong fireplace-" Bloody hell, they were making this seem much scarier than when they told _me_ how to do it!

"But don't panic and get out too early; wait until you see Fred and George."

We all watched Harry as he nervously approached the flowerpot, took a pinch of Floo powder, and walked to the fireplace. He took a deep breath and coughed, "D-Dia-gon Alley," and vanished. Oh, I hoped he'd be okay…

Mum looked nervous, but she said, "Alright, Arthur, you next, and then Percy… and Ginny and I will follow."

After dad and Percy the git had gone, mum and I walked into the grate hand in hand. Ugh, it was so creepy, like we were on one of those muggle roller coasters I'd heard about. I was really glad when we got out at Diagon Alley.

When we got out, we saw dad, Percy, Fred and George standing there looking around worriedly.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Harry's gone missing," said George.

"Must have fallen out of the wrong grate," said Fred.

Now that Harry wasn't here, there was no need for me to be shy anymore. "Oh, no! Will we be able to find him?" I asked.

Everyone sort of went, "Um…"

"Tell you what," said dad. "Molly, why don't you take Ginny to buy her wand while we wait for Harry?" Oh, yes. MY WAND! YAY! HURRAY! (Also, earlier when I said that I wished I could put a Silencing charm on the door, I would have used someone else's wand.)

So mum and I walked towards Ollivanders. Mr. Ollivander REALLY creeps me out. I know that because I normally go every single time my brothers need wands.

"Another Weasley," Mr. Ollivander whispered softly to me. It seems that only just yesterday _you_ were buying your wand, Molly," he said to mum. She blushed. "Oh, yes… I remember. Unicorn hair, rosewood, seven inches, good for charm work." He turned to me… "And you… you're the last Weasley?"

"Yes."

"All right, then." He pulled out a box. "Try this one. 8 and a half inches, oak, dragon heartstring, good for transfiguration."

Having watched my brothers do this dozens of times, I knew just what to do. I gave it a wave, and as I suspected, nothing happened.

"Tut, tut, how about this one? Phoenix feather, beech wood, 11 inches, springy and light."

I waved it and nothing happened. This happened until finally Mr. Ollivander said, "Unicorn Hair, pine, 6 and a half inches, knobby in the middle," and as I waved it, a warm sensation came over me.

Mr. Ollivander applauded.

When mum and I got back to everyone else clutching my BRAND NEW WAND, Harry was there with Hagrid!

"Oh, Harry- oh, my dear- you could have been anywhere-" mum gasped, sweeping dirt off of Harry.

After we had found out where Harry had been, mum started off AGAIN.

"Knockturn Alley! If you hadn't found him, Hagrid!"

Next, we were all off to Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore, to buy our new books. As we walked into the store, we saw a huge crowd gathered around the door, on which was posted a poster that said:

**GILDEROY LOCKHART**

**Will be signing copies of his autobiography**

**MAGICAL ME**

**Today 12:30 P.M. to 4:30 P.M.**

Gilderoy Lockhart is this very annoying pretty- boy author that loads of people I know fancy. For example, Hermione, who turned up when Harry went missing.

"We can actually meet him!" she squealed. "I mean, he's written practically the entire booklist!" Ugh. I mean, why does everyone fancy him? Harry's _much_ better- looking.

Most of the crowd was made up of witches mum's age, because it's mostly middle- aged women who fancy him. We all squeezed inside and snuck up to the line where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books.

Gilderoy Lockhart walked out and sat down at the table where all of the copies of his books lay piled on top of each other. I rolled my eyes. Gilderoy could completely have passed for Narcissus from Greek mythology, the way he was looking at himself in the mirror. A photographer was taking photographs of him a mile a minute. "Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron. "This is for the _Daily Prophet_-"

"Big deal," said Ron. These are times where I actually admire Ron, because of course he was right. However, Pretty- boy heard him and looked up. He looked at Ron, and then at Harry. He jumped to his feet and said, "It _can't_ be Harry Potter?" People started whispering, and Gilderoy Lockhart grabbed Harry for a double shot. Harry looked so embarrassed, and I could hardly blame him. He really doesn't want all of this publicity. I focused on Gilderoy Lockhart's face without really listening to what he was saying. By the time I came back to Earth, he said, "yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" NOOO! NOO! THIS IS MY WORST NIGHTMARE! GILDEROY LOCKHART AS A TEACHER? HOW COULD DUMBLEDORE DO THIS TO ME?

Harry stumbled towards me with the books he had gotten from Lockhart. "You have these," Harry mumbled to me, tipping the books into my cauldron. "I'll buy my own-" You see how noble he is? He knows our family's poor!

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" said a cold drawling voice from the corning of the room. What better time than for Draco Malfoy to make a stupid remark to Harry? "_Famous _Harry Potter," said Malfoy. "Can't even go into a _bookshop_ without making the front page!"

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" I burst out, glaring at Malfoy.

"Potter, you've got yourself a _girlfriend!_" Malfoy drawled. I turned bright red. Yeah, right! I wish!

At this moment, Ron and Hermione walked over clutching Lockhart's books.

"Oh, it's you," said Ron to Malfoy with disgust. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a bookshop, Weasley," Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all of those." He really knows how to strike a nerve in exactly the right place. Ron went as red as me, if not redder. He dropped his books into my cauldron and started towards Malfoy. I was so furious that I sat there watching him, but Harry and Hermione grabbed the back of his jacket. At this moment, dad came over with Fred and George.

"Ron!" he said. "What are you doing here? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well, Arthur Weasley," said a cold voice like Draco's but slightly lower. It was Lucius Malfoy, the spirit of pure evil. He stood with his hands on Draco's shoulders, sneering at us.

"Lucius," said dad coldly, the happy look gone from his face.

"Busy time at the ministry I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids… I hope they're paying you overtime?"

I watched as he stuck his arm into my cauldron and pulled out the most ragged hand- me- down book I own, _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration._

"Obviously not," he sneered. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you for it?" I wanted to slap him. You would think that if there had to be a horrible bullying wizard in a family, there would only have to be one.

Dad blushed as dark as Ron and me. "We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said coldly.

"Clearly," said the devil. "The company you keep, Weasley… and I thought your family could sink no lower-"

The next thing I knew, I was ducking as my cauldron was thrown over my head. Dad had pushed himself towards Mr. Malfoy, and I'm sure you can guess what happened next. Mum was practically in hysterics, but I have to say that I was cheering dad on along with Fred and George. The assistant went, "Break it up there, gents, break it up!" and Hagrid walked over.

I had never met Hagrid before, but I'd heard about him. And besides, how many other men are about eight feet high and three feet wide? He pulled dad and Mr. Malfoy apart in the bat of an eye, and it was probably a good thing, because dad had a cut lip and Lucius had been hit in the eye by a book. He stood there, still holding my ratty old book. He tossed it to me, giving me the evil eye. The book felt heavier than I remembered.

"Here, girl- take your book- it's the best your father can give you-" and he and Draco walked out of the shop. I was practically shaking in angry. I mean, so what if we're poor? So what if we're not snobs who have people waiting on them hand and foot?

We walked back to the Burrow, mum shouting at dad all the way.


End file.
